Teenage Dream
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Superman makes Brainiac 5 feel like he's living a Teenage Dream. SMxB5 lemon and romance. Songfic.


**Hey y'all, I'M BAAAAACK! lolz I took my last Final Exam this past Friday and now I'm coming back to the writing game. So much to do! This is a little something I promised NoDelinquent over on YouTube because of an amazing video she did! You can find the video here: **http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = pZCYMEX3kgg **Just remove the spaces! I'll post the link on my user page too (or at least I'll try).**

**Warning: This contains lemon, and hot guy-on-guy action! Yay for Legion of Superheroes and yay for ClarkxBrainy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Teenage Dream**

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Brainiac 5 stumbled into the Legion HQ's kitchen. He had holed himself up in his quarters for five days working non-stop on some new device that he hoped would be useful to the Legion. One-hundred and twenty hours without sleep and he felt like crap. Hopefully there would be a steaming pot of black coffee in the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Brainy found the object of his desire and began to poor himself a cup of the bitter, abrasive, but effective liquid until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Brainy sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"I ever tell you how cute you are after you've had one of your Brain-Storms?"

Brainy smiled and said, "Only every time I come out of one." Taking a sip of the coffee he then turned in the arms of his boyfriend, Clark Kent (aka Superman). "And I hope you don't ever stop."

Clark grinned before leaning down to kiss Brainy.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Brainy remembered the day he first met Clark Kent. He, Saturn Girl, and Bouncing Boy had gone back in time to the late 20th century and had run into him at a fair in Smallville. Back then he had been very different: cold, distant, and even more demeaning to others than he was now. He feared getting too close to anyone because of the infamy of his ancestor.

Clark had changed him.

Yes, he was still a bit cold, distant, and demeaning but really, what scientist isn't?

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

The Legion had decided to take a vacation to get away from the hassles of superhero work. They had rented a large condo down on the Florida coast. Coincidentally it was Brainy and Clark's one year anniversary and Brainy had been up all night planning something very special for his boyfriend. As night approached Brainy led Clark into their bedroom where a table and two chairs had been set up. There were roses on the table, candles were all over the room, and a large pan filled with some pasta dish was at the center of the table.

After dinner Brainy pushed Clark to sit down at the foot of the bed and began to undress himself. He started with his shirt; slowly and flirtatiously pulling it up and over his head. He then went for his pants; giving them the same treatment as his shirt. He noticed that Clark was now breathing heavily and had quite a blush on his face and hard-on in his pants. Now completely nude Brainy sauntered over to Clark and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, I want you to make me yours completely. No regrets, just love. Think you can do that for me?"

Clark nodded before kissing his boyfriend, soon to be lover, passionately.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Superman slowly and meticulously ravished every inch of that delicious emerald skin. He started at Brainy's jawline before working his way down the neck and to the collarbone. After spending enough time there he moved to Brainy's nipples; biting and licking each of them. Down the younger boy's slight 6-pack and along one of his legs to his thigh, he then took the lube Brainy had supplied (which had really made his cock twitch in excitement) and lathered it into his fingers before going for his prize. He gently stretched and worked his way into Brainy before searching for that magic spot.

"C-Clark!" Brainy gasped. Clark grinned, looks like he had found the spot.

Removing his fingers he then went to kiss Brainy again to distract him a bit from what was coming next.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Clark and Brainy lay cuddled together in there bed; both sated and both deliriously happy. Brainy rolled to face Clark and smiled.

"I love you Clark."

Clark smiled and said, "I love you too."

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

**End**_  
_


End file.
